


Vacanze memorabili

by sasaneki



Category: Naruto
Genre: Erotic, Funny, Lemon, M/M, Modern AU, Slice of Life, alternative universe
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 20:36:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18038576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasaneki/pseuds/sasaneki
Summary: - Sono Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki – si presentò, elargendo a Sasuke un sorriso amichevole e tendendogli la mano.Bene. Poteva dire addio al proprio viaggio tranquillo. Lo sconosciuto – ormai non più tale – si era presentato, e Sasuke era certo che ciò rappresentasse la fine di quella tranquillità tanto agognata.Perché doveva avere sempre a che fare con i tizi più strambi? E poi quel piercing alla lingua che Naruto portava era così… volgare.- Sasuke – rispose, afferrandogli la mano.





	1. Chapter 1

  
  


Vacanze memorabili  
  
I parte

 

L’aeroporto era meno affollato di quanto si fosse aspettato. Il che rappresentava soltanto qualcosa di estremamente positivo.  
Non aveva nemmeno dovuto attendere troppo per prendere i biglietti. Anzi, aveva anche tirato un sospiro di sollievo quando, voltandosi, aveva notato la fila chilometrica di persone che si era formata dietro di sé.  
\- Giusto in tempo! Abbiamo fatto bene a venire in aeroporto un po’ prima – disse Sasuke, estremamente soddisfatto di essersi risparmiato quella coda infinita di gente.  
Aspettare era qualcosa che aveva sempre detestato.  
\- “Un po’ prima” è riduttivo. Ci hai fatto venire qui dieci anni in anticipo – sbottò Shisui.  
Sasuke gli scoccò un’occhiata infastidita.  
\- Sai com’è, conoscendo la tua indole ritardataria volevo essere certo di non perdere il volo e risparmiarmi l’attesa.  
\- Dio, Sasuke, ma quanti anni hai? Settanta?  
Il diretto interessato inspirò profondamente e tentò di non badare a quel velato insulto rivoltogli dal cugino acquisito, nonché ragazzo di Itachi.  
Shisui era sempre in grado di mettere a dura prova i suoi nervi d’acciaio. Ci era sempre riuscito, da che Sasuke ne avesse memoria. Inspiegabilmente sapeva sempre come colpirlo e farlo irritare all’istante. Il minore era fermamente convinto che, in realtà, Shisui fosse dotato di qualche potere sovrannaturale, qualche abilità strana che lo rendesse particolarmente abile nel fargli saltare i nervi.  
\- Potete, per una volta, cercare di andare d’accordo? – li interrupe Itachi, esattamente nel mezzo dei due fuochi.  
\- Certo! – rispose Shisui.  
\- Impossibile! – disse Sasuke nel medesimo istante.  
Itachi alzò gli occhi al cielo, esasperato, come se quella non fosse la prima volta che si trovava nel bel mezzo di un battibecco fra il suo adorabile otouto e il suo amabile fidanzato.  
\- Ehi! Itachi, lo vedi che è lui il problema?  
\- Ma che fai, vai a piangere dalla mamma? – domandò beffardo Sasuke.  
Il più piccolo degli Uchiha ci provava a non dare corda a Shisui. Davvero, aveva tentato anche la via suprema dell’indifferenza e spesso si imponeva di non dargli corda per evitare di mettere a dura prova la propria pazienza e, soprattutto, per non mettersi allo stesso livello infantile di Shisui. Ma non rispondere a quell’impiastro non era così semplice, così come non era facile ignorarne l’esistenza.  
Shisui aveva quella straordinaria capacità di trascinarlo a fondo in quei battibecchi infantili, di farlo abboccare all'amo e trainarlo in quei giochetti. Per cui Sasuke si ritrovava sempre e comunque invischiato in quei battibecchi, che lo volesse o meno.  
\- Itachi, era proprio necessario che venisse con noi? – domandò poi Sasuke.  
\- Si dà il caso che sono il suo ragazzo – lo ammonì Shisui, punto sul vivo.  
\- Come ti ho spiegato, otouto, ho vinto tre biglietti per una vacanza nelle isole di Uzu… di certo venderlo non mi sembrava il caso.  
A quella risposta, Shisui rivolse al più piccolo un’occhiata soddisfatta.  
Non sapeva nemmeno perché avesse accettato l’invito di suo fratello.  
Itachi lo aveva chiamato una settimana prima dicendogli di avere un biglietto per una vacanza di una settimana e che gli avrebbe fatto bene staccare un po’ dal lavoro e prendersi una pausa.  
In effetti, sul momento, a Sasuke non era sembrata per nulla una cattiva idea. Era da mesi che sgobbava come un mulo e faceva straordinari al lavoro, per cui si era detto che, una volta tanto, una vacanza rilassante poteva anche concedersela. In fondo, era un sacco di tempo che non andava al mare, e ora che gli si era presentata l'occasione sarebbe stato da stupidi rifiutare. Anche se avrebbe dovuto trascorrere ben sette giorni in compagnia di Shisui... quella non era una prospettiva che lo allietava particolarmente. In più non era esattamente l'idea di vacanza che aveva in mente Sasuke. Eppure si era detto che non sarebbe stato giusto rinunciare _solo_ per quel disturbatore seriale.  
Non che odiasse Shisui. Il loro era il classico rapporto di amore-odio e in fondo ‒ _molto_ in fondo ‒ a Sasuke certe volte divertivano quei battibecchi e traeva un contorto senso di piacere e soddisfazione nell'infastidire il suo compagno di litigate.  
\- Tsk. Almeno ho preso un posto separato dal vostro. Così non dovrò sorbirmi Shisui per il viaggio.  
Sasuke sapeva bene cosa volesse dire affrontare un viaggio in aereo in compagnia di Shisui. Aveva avuto il _dispiacere_ di provare sulla propria pelle quell’esperienza.  
L’ultima volta lo aveva assillato con i più svariati e assurdi argomenti. Aveva incominciato parlandogli della propria playlist musicale. Lo aveva tartassato esponendogli tutti i suoi brani preferiti di Madonna e poi gli aveva fatto ascoltare canzoni super trash di dubbio gusto ‒ prima fra tutte _Barbie Girl_ ‒ delle quali a Sasuke importava meno di zero e alle quali commentava con espressione insofferente. Aveva anche tentato di spaventarlo esponendogli nel dettaglio gli scenari più apocalittici, come il loro aereo sarebbe potuto precipitare, quali guasti avrebbe potuto riportare e quanto fosse rischioso un _bird strike_.  
Inutile dire che Sasuke non si era scomposto e lo aveva guardato con una certa sufficienza e una punta di scetticismo. Il tutto condito con una delle sue migliori frasi ciniche come "Almeno se muoio non sarò più costretto a sorbirmi le tue idiozie".  
Ma il modo peggiore con cui Shisui lo aveva torturato, rendendo invivibile il suo ultimo viaggio, erano state le sue domande insistenti e inopportune sulla sua vita sentimentale. Aveva avuto la faccia tosta di chiedergli da quanto tempo non se la spassasse. Shisui gli aveva anche detto di avere a cuore la sua situazione sentimentale e che per questo si preoccupava del fatto che Sasuke potesse essere sessualmente frustrato. Il tutto glielo aveva detto con un tono discretamente alto, senza curarsi, perciò, dei passeggeri seduti davanti e dietro di loro che, con tutta probabilità, avevano udito ogni parola.  
Sasuke ricordava di essere diventato rosso come un pomodoro e aveva desiderato ardentemente sprofondare nel sedile. Oppure gettarsi dall’aereo in volo... insieme a Shisui, ovviamente.   


*

  
Prese finalmente posto sull'aereo e notò con piacere di essere piuttosto distante da Shisui.  
Inoltre aveva potuto scegliere il sedile vicino al finestrino. Gli era sempre piaciuto sbirciare dall'oblò, lo aveva sempre trovato estremamente rilassante. E il panorama che si stagliava sotto di lui era sempre in grado di catturarlo e farlo sentire dannatamente piccolo e impotente.  
In quel momento attorno a lui regnava una calma surreale. Sentiva solo le flebili voci di alcuni passeggeri che chiacchieravano fra loro. Se prestava particolare attenzione, diversi sedili avanti a lui poteva sentire un Shisui impaziente che chiedeva a Itachi quando sarebbero decollati.  
_Dio, prendere un posto lontano da lui è stata la scelta più saggia della mia vita_ pensò.  
Soddisfatto, dalla borsa estrasse un libro che si era portato per impegnare quelle ore di viaggio. Ma prima che potesse iniziare a leggere, un bizzarro ragazzo gli si affiancò.  
\- Ciao! – lo salutò questo.  
Sasuke tentò di nascondere la diffidenza e far sì che il proprio lato cinico e pessimista non emergesse immediatamente.  
_Sarà solo bene educato_ pensò, sperando con tutto il cuore di non dover rimpiangere Shisui. Il che era tutto dire.  
\- Buongiorno – rispose atono, decidendo di ricambiare il saluto, giusto per non risultare una persona maleducata.  
Il ragazzo in questione prese posto al fianco di Sasuke. Quest’ultimo diede una rapida occhiata al nuovo arrivato. Aveva i capelli biondi spettinati e l’aspetto trafelato. La t-shirt arancione stropicciata presentava due leggeri aloni sotto le ascelle. Sembrava che quel tizio avesse appena terminato una maratona.  
Con tutta probabilità era il classico ritardatario al quale non suonava mai la sveglia – oppure quello che, puntualmente, la spegneva in automatico per poi rimanere nel letto – e che quindi si ritrovava ogni volta a fare tutto di corsa.  
Infatti, Sasuke si accorse immediatamente del respiro accelerato del ragazzo, della pelle bronzea del collo leggermente sudata e di come il profumo che indossava coprisse quel principio di odore di sudore.  
_Andiamo bene._  
Sasuke, nonostante tutto, decise di ignorare tutto quello e aprì nuovamente il proprio libro, pronto a immergersi nella lettura. Le iridi nere scorsero le prime righe, ma prima che potesse finire di leggere la frase, venne interrotto. Di nuovo.  
\- A quanto pare saremo compagni di viaggio! – disse il ragazzo con un entusiasmo che inquietò non poco Sasuke.  
Si umettò le labbra e inspirò profondamente, tentando di mantenere la calma e non fare caso al fatto che fosse stato nuovamente disturbato.  
_Che culo!_ pensò ironicamente.  
\- Già – rispose semplicemente, cercando di non guardarlo troppo negli occhi – anche se quelle due iridi azzurre avevano il loro fascino! – per evitare che il nuovo arrivato attaccasse bottone.  
Inutile dire che la sua strategia fallì miseramente, perché pochi minuti dopo quel ragazzo aveva continuato a sproloquiare.  
\- Sono Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki – si presentò, elargendo a Sasuke un sorriso amichevole e tendendogli la mano.  
Bene. Poteva dire addio al proprio viaggio tranquillo. Lo sconosciuto – ormai non più tale – si era presentato, e Sasuke era certo che ciò rappresentasse la fine di quella tranquillità tanto agognata.  
Perché doveva avere sempre a che fare con i tizi più strambi? E poi quel piercing alla lingua che Naruto portava era così… _volgare_.  
\- Sasuke – rispose, afferrandogli la mano.  
Ricevette una stretta piuttosto forte e virile e, per qualche assurdo motivo, la cosa gli fece piacere. Ma solo per quel breve istante, dopodiché tornò a pensare a quanto diamine potesse essere sfigato.  
Una hostess invitò i passeggeri ad allacciare le cinture. Pochi minuti dopo l’aereo cominciò a decollare e Sasuke ringraziò il cielo che fossero partiti.  
Prima cominciava il viaggio, prima terminava.  
\- Wo! Adoro sempre la fase di decollo, è la mia preferita – esclamò Naruto, un po’ troppo esaltato per essere un tizio all’apparenza di trent’anni.  
Sasuke mugugnò.  
\- Beh, spero sia un buon viaggio – tagliò corto Uchiha, augurandolo sinceramente… più a se stesso che a quel tale. Poi tornò a leggere il proprio libro.  
  
Finalmente atterrarono e Sasuke rimise piede sulla terra ferma dopo due ore. Anche se a lui erano parse più due anni.  
Inutile dire che il viaggio era stato _pessimo_.  
Sasuke si era praticamente ritrovato affianco ad un Shisui due punto zero. L’unica differenza era stata che quel Naruto non gli aveva fatto domande imbarazzanti, visto che si erano appena conosciuti e aveva almeno avuto la decenza di non impicciarsi dei suoi affari.  
In compenso, però, per gran parte del viaggio Uzumaki lo aveva in qualche modo disturbato, se pur a volte indirettamente.  
Poco dopo il decollo Naruto gli aveva chiesto dove fosse diretto. In seguito ad avergli risposto, Sasuke aveva tragicamente scoperto che anche quel tizio era diretto a Uzu. Almeno, però, non avrebbero alloggiato nello stesso hotel.  
Naruto aveva blaterato qualcosa a proposito del fatto che sarebbe stato ospite a casa di alcuni amici.  
Dopo quella breve conversazione – alla quale Sasuke aveva partecipato molto distrattamente, rispondendo a monosillabi e annuendo –, il biondino si era deciso a lasciarlo in pace e aveva tirato fuori dal proprio zaino un paio di cuffie color arancione in stile dj e si era messo ad ascoltare della musica. Naturalmente ad un volume improponibile.  
Uchiha aveva pensato che non gliene fregava assolutamente nulla di ascoltare della musica da discoteca. Sì, perché da quel che era riuscito a sentire era sembrata proprio quel genere di musica trash fatta al computer, quel genere di musica che, secondo Sasuke, non poteva nemmeno definirsi tale ed era fatta per lo più per spaccare i timpani.  
Gentilmente – e anche piuttosto irritato, se pur avesse cercato di non darlo a vedere – gli aveva chiesto di abbassare il volume. Naruto gli aveva gridato malamente un “ _Cosa?_ ” mentre si scostava una cuffia dall’orecchio, lasciando che _quell’ammasso di suoni_ giungesse alle orecchie di Sasuke più forte che mai. Poi Naruto lo aveva accontentato, se pur prima lo avesse guardato con espressione leggermente infastidita.  
_Ah, lui è infastidito?_ aveva pensato Sasuke. _Che tipo!_  
Senza più quella musica nei timpani, era riuscito a dedicarsi per un po’ alla propria lettura, ma quella pace aveva avuto vita breve. Precisamente finché una hostess di bordo era passata con il carrello del cibo e delle bevande.  
La cosa che più aveva lasciato perplesso Sasuke era stato come quell’Uzumaki avesse preteso che sull’aereo servissero del ramen.  
_Assurdo. Ma questo dove vive?_  
Per il resto del viaggio non si erano rivolti parola, anche se Naruto aveva continuato ad ascoltare musica e a picchiettare le dita a ritmo sul tavolino mentre sussurrava le parole delle canzoni risultando piuttosto inquietante. Per un momento Sasuke aveva pensato che stesse recitando qualche rito satanico.  
\- Beh, direi che è stato un buon viaggio! – disse Naruto sorridente, mentre andavano a recuperare i bagagli – Anche se non avevano il ramen – aggiunse, sconfortato e deluso.  
_È stato un viaggio orribile, sei un impiastro come Shisui. La differenza è che tu sei piuttosto… mh, carino, sì. Almeno questo te lo concedo._  
\- Scusa, ma da quando sugli aerei vendono ramen? – domandò leggermente stizzito, senza più riuscire a trattenersi.  
Naruto distorse il viso in una smorfia, come se Sasuke avesse appena detto la peggiore fesseria del mondo.  
\- È ramen, diamine! Il ramen lo vendono ovunque. Ed eravamo in prima classe, come può mancare una pietanza del genere?  
Sasuke sospirò.  
\- Proprio perché eravamo in prima classe hanno evitato di servire qualcosa di così scadente e… disgustoso.  
Davvero stava discutendo di _ramen_ con quel tizio strambo appena conosciuto?  
\- Non capisci nulla! – lo ammonì Naruto.  
Sasuke lo guardò sbigottito. Lo aveva appena insultato?  
\- Dobe!  
Naruto gonfiò appena le guance, indispettito.  
\- E tu sei un teme!  
\- Come ti permetti di darmi del bastardo?  
\- Sei tu che hai iniziato ad insultare e a provocarmi.  
\- Disse colui che per tutto il viaggio non ha fatto altro che infastidirmi con la sua musica spacca timpani e le sue chiacchiere assurde non richieste.  
\- Tentavo di fare conversazione! – rispose Naruto infastidito e leggermente mortificato – Ma a quanto pare ho avuto la sfortuna di trovare un tizio piuttosto musone e vecchio dentro.  
Per qualche assurdo motivo, quell’osservazione lo innervosì non poco. Normalmente avrebbe lasciato correre, visto che Naruto era praticamente uno sconosciuto. E la parola di uno sconosciuto per Sasuke valeva meno di zero.  
Ma non quella volta.  
Inasprì il volto – E io ho avuto il dispiacere di trovarmi di fianco ad un tipo eccentrico e logorroico – ribatté.  
\- Sei palloso – sentenziò Uzumaki.  
Sasuke percepì le guance andare a fuoco da quanto era irritato. – E tu fastidioso.  
\- Scommetto che la tua ragazza si annoia a morte perché sei sempre così musone – lo sbeffeggiò, con una punta di malizia.  
\- Nemmeno mi piacciono le donne.  
Davvero aveva accolto così facilmente quella provocazione? Seriamente glielo stava dicendo? Non che temesse qualche giudizio. Oltretutto in qualche modo sapeva che Naruto non si sarebbe mai permesso di insultarlo in quel frangente. C’era qualcosa nel suo modo di fare che gli faceva credere che non era il tipo.  
Restava il fatto che la propria era stata un’uscita fuori luogo e se ne pentì subito dopo.  
Era colpa di quel tale conosciuto da appena un paio d’ore e che già era stato in grado di attivare l’interruttore di Sasuke utile a fargli perdere tutta la calma e la compostezza di cui disponeva.  
Oltre agli insulti, doveva sorbirsi le figure di merda.  
\- E in ogni caso non sarebbero affari tuoi – si affrettò ad aggiungere Sasuke, dissimulando il leggero imbarazzo – Anche io so divertirmi a modo mio.  
Non poté dire frase peggiore di quella. Ancora una volta si accorse troppo tardi di aver detto qualcosa di sbagliato. Qualcosa che traboccava irrimediabilmente di doppi sensi.  
_Grande, Sasuke. Continua così!_  
Quel Naruto lo detestava già a morte perché era stato in grado di mandargli in tilt il cervello nel giro di qualche ora.  
_Questo è un record. Di sicuro dev’essere una sua particolare abilità_.  
Nonostante le proprie parole, a Sasuke parve che l’espressione di Naruto si fosse ammorbidita. Magari perché si era reso conto di essere andato troppo oltre. Nonostante tutto, sembrò non abbandonare quel pizzico di strafottenza.  
\- Oh, immagino – rispose infatti. E a Sasuke quel tono parve fin troppo malizioso.  
Deglutì, leggermente a disagio.  
_Ma perché i tizi peggiori devo incontrarli sempre io? Fortuna che andiamo in posti diversi._  
Non fece in tempo a rispondergli, perché Naruto si allontanò in direzione di quelli che dovevano essere i suoi amici.  
\- Magari ci si rivede – gridò Naruto, prima di allontanarsi del tutto.  
\- Mi auguro di no – rispose Sasuke, ma l’altro era ormai già abbastanza lontano da non poterlo sentire.   


*

  
\- Ehi, Sasu-chan! Scommetto che ti sono mancato durante il viaggio – gli disse Shisui, mettendogli un braccio attorno al collo mentre si ritrovavano davanti al nastro dei bagagli.  
Sasuke si tastò un timpano, temendo che la voce di Shisui glielo avesse sfondato, e si districò da quella sottospecie di abbraccio.  
_Oh beh, adesso non ci allarghiamo_.  
\- Da morire, guarda – commentò ironico, aguzzando la vista per cercare la propria valigia.  
\- Fatto buon viaggio, otouto? – domandò Itachi.  
\- Poteva andare meglio, visto il tizio che si è seduto accanto a me.  
\- Oh, quello con cui stavi parlando poco prima? – chiese Shisui, sorridendo beffardo.  
\- Già.  
\- E così hai conosciuto qualcuno. E bravo il nostro Sasu-chan che rimorchia pure su un aereo – lo prese in giro – Vedo che non hai perso tempo. Sembrava anche piuttosto carino – e gli fece l’occhiolino.  
\- Taci – lo ammonì.  
\- Ohi ohi, come siamo scorbutici. Dovresti cercare di rilassarti un po’. Conosco molti metodi efficaci a riguardo. Il migliore è sicuramente il sess…  
\- Ti prego, smettila – lo interruppe, a metà fra l’imbarazzato e l’irritato. – E comunque era carino quanto indisponente – precisò.  
\- Però era carino – sorrise beffardo Shisui, assottigliando lo sguardo.  
\- E irritante – rimarcò il minore.  
Shisui alzò gli occhi al cielo per poi tornare a guardare Sasuke con sguardo quasi serio.  
\- Come se tu fossi perfetto. Non te lo devi sposare e dovresti provare a dare alle persone l’occasione di farsi conoscere. E poi, suvvia, sei in vacanza. Divertiti una buona volta e smettila ogni tanto di essere così rigido. Ovviamente il mio è solo un consiglio, non una regola da seguire.  
Sasuke lo guardò con leggero astio. Non era la prima volta che si sentiva dire certe cose da Shisui. Anche Itachi gli aveva suggerito, senza mai imporsi su di lui, che ogni tanto avrebbe anche potuto lasciarsi andare – ovviamente non glielo aveva fatto notare con la stessa irriverenza di quell’impiastro.  
Le parole di Shisui lo avevano in qualche modo irritato. Probabilmente perché era consapevole di quanto fossero vere. Ma che poteva farci? Era fatto così, non era esattamente il tipo che infilava il proprio cazzo in un buco qualsiasi per divertirsi. Cioè… era capitato raramente. Senza contare le volte che era successo quando era ancora un adolescente con gli ormoni impazziti.  
Il punto era che, ormai, quell’adolescente era morto per fare spazio ad un adulto più maturo…  
\- Quando? – domandò Sasuke.  
\- Quando cosa? – chiese Shisui.  
\- Quando ti ho chiesto un consiglio? – rispose stizzito.  
…forse, a volte, non così maturo.  
Shisui simulò una risata. – Oh, beh, fai come meglio credi, Sasu-chan.  
\- Tsk.  
Non che quell’idiota avesse torto. Sasuke certe volte desiderava davvero essere più espansivo e lasciarsi andare. Diamine, aveva ventotto anni, poteva ancora divertirsi. Il fatto era che, per quanto a volte lo desiderasse, non riusciva a scrollarsi di dosso quella rigidità. Era nel suo carattere. Gli ci voleva un po’ per ingranare la marcia.  
Tranne quando l’alcol scorreva nel suo corpo.  
_Kami, sto davvero dando ragione a Shisui_.  
\- Beh, in ogni caso quel tizio non lo rivedrò più.  
\- Sì sì, ma tu tieni a mente le mie parole per eventuali occasioni future. Neh, Sasu-chan?  
\- Ti detesto.  
\- Oh, no. Tu mi ami e non sai come faresti senza le mie preziose dritte. Sempre a tua disposizione.   


*

  
Nel primo pomeriggio giunsero finalmente in albergo. Il posto non era per nulla di classe, ma era comunque molto accogliente.  
Il villaggio turistico era praticamente a ridosso della spiaggia, il che rappresentava un’enorme comodità. Vi era anche una piscina, di cui Sasuke ignorava l’utilità. Non capiva mai per quale motivo le persone, nonostante avessero il mare a pochi metri di distanza, scegliessero comunque di fare il bagno in una vasca piena d’acqua.  
_La gente è così irrazionale_. _Beh, tanto meglio per me. Vorrà dire che in spiaggia potrò rilassarmi ancora di più_ pensò.  
Fecero il check-in. Dopodiché salirono nelle rispettive stanze per depositare i bagagli e cambiarsi.  
Sasuke era sceso poco prima di Itachi e Shisui e aveva deciso di aspettarli seduto su uno dei divanetti nella hall. Venti minuti più tardi vide uscire dall’ascensore un Itachi leggermente imbarazzato seguito dal sua _adorabile_ fidanzato.  
Al più piccolo degli Uchiha bastò rivolgere un’occhiata a Shisui per capire il profondo disagio di Itachi e il leggero tremore alla sua palpebra sinistra.  
Shisui era già a torso nudo e indossava un costume rosso a slip, un paio di infradito, gli occhiali da sole calati sul naso, la maglietta arrotolata attorno al collo mentre reggeva in una mano il telo-mare.  
\- Sei davvero imbarazzante – gli fece notare Sasuke, quando suo fratello e Shisui lo raggiunsero.  
\- Perché? Cos’ho che non va? – chiese, allargando le braccia e spostando il peso del corpo su una gamba, mettendosi in mostra.  
\- La lista è lunga. Sicuro di volerla sentire? – domandò Sasuke.  
\- Non potevi metterti addosso un paio di pantaloni e una maglietta? – chiese Itachi, leggermente irritato – D’accordo che siamo al mare, ma almeno in albergo potresti avere la decenza di coprirti.  
\- Ma io mica mi vergogno – obiettò Shisui.  
\- Non è quello il punto. Si chiama _senso del pudore_ – glie fece notare Itachi – Dovresti impararlo.  
Shisui lo guardò con espressione interrogativa, come se non comprendesse minimamente il senso di quelle parole e per lui fosse invece tutto normale.  
  
Giunsero in spiaggia – non senza guadagnarsi occhiate perplesse per colpa di Shisui – dove li accolse il bagnino, il quale affidò loro due ombrelloni.  
In questo modo Sasuke avrebbe avuto più spazio per sé e avrebbe potuto godersi l’ombra, dal momento che la sua pelle diafana era fin troppo delicata e voleva evitare di beccarsi un fastidiosissimo eritema, considerato che l’ultima volta gli era comparso addirittura sui lobi delle orecchie.  
_Finalmente posso rilassarmi e godermi questi giorni di pace_ pensò, sdraiandosi sul lettino e aprendo il proprio libro.  
Ma prima che potesse iniziare a leggere, sollevò nuovamente lo sguardo e si guardò attorno. Qualcosa catturò irrimediabilmente la sua attenzione. Un _dettaglio_ assolutamente non trascurabile.  
Lo stabilimento balneare dell’albergo confinava con una porzione di spiaggia libera. Ma ciò che davvero attirò l’attenzione di Sasuke fu la presenza di alcune persone completamente _nude_ che prendevano il sole o giocavano a beach volley.  
_Perfetto. Proprio l’ombrellone vicino alla spiaggia di nudisti doveva capitarmi. Ma perché tutte a me le sfighe? Peggio di così non poteva andare..._   


*

  
Ritrovarsi affianco ad una spiaggia di nudisti non era stato il massimo per Sasuke. Soprattutto perché, a separarlo da quest’ultima, vi erano solo una manciata di metri e un paio di picchetti collegati da corde a fare da divisorio.  
Nonostante tutto, dopo qualche giorno si era abituato a quella situazione. In fin dei conti gli era bastato ignorare quel tratto di spiaggia. Anche se ogni tanto gli cadeva l’occhio…  
Non erano però mancati i commenti idioti di Shisui.  
“Perché non andiamo anche noi in una spiaggia di nudisti?!” aveva domandato ai due fratelli Uchiha, entusiasta.  
Sasuke gli aveva risposto malamente: “Non ci tengo a vederti nudo. Non vorrei avere gli incubi” poi si era voltato verso Itachi e aveva aggiunto: “Senza offesa, aniki”.  
\- Sasu-chan, vieni con noi a fare un bagno? – domandò ad un tratto Shisui.  
\- No, grazie. Per il momento passo – rispose semplicemente – Magari andrò più tardi.  
\- Pff. Vecchio – commentò l’altro. – Beh, io e Itachi andiamo.  
Rimasto solo e in totale tranquillità decise di godersi quegli istanti di pace. Era assurdo come, in quel momento, le voci ovattate dei bagnanti non gli dessero il benché minimo fastidio. I suoni si confondevano tra loro, sentiva a qualche metro da sé le onde del mare infrangersi sulla battigia, mentre un leggero venticello soffiava fra i suoi capelli corvini.  
Si sdraiò meglio sul lettino e lo sguardo cadde inevitabilmente sulla spiaggia di nudisti. Precisamente su un tizio piegato sui calcagni che gli dava le spalle, lasciando intravedere fra le gambe il suo _affare_.  
_Kami! Peggio di così non poteva andare_ pensò, chiudendo gli occhi, deciso a cancellare quell’immagine.  
Un quarto d’ora più tardi Sasuke iniziò ad annaspare e a percepire la morsa opprimente del caldo, e decise così di concedersi un bagno rinfrescante.   


*

  
Rabbrividì quando l’acqua fredda dell’Oceano gli lambì le caviglie. Nonostante l’impatto traumatico iniziale con l’acqua gelida, però, avanzò senza timore. Ma prima che potesse immergersi del tutto, vide Shisui avanzare verso di lui e sorridere malevolo.  
\- Shisui, giuro che se mi schizzi ti stacco la testa e la do in pasto agli squal…  
Inutile dire che non riuscì a terminare la frase perché l’altro gli si era praticamente tuffato addosso – gridando “Geronimooo” –, lasciando che gli schizzi lo inondassero completamente.  
\- Tre anni. Questa è la tua età mentale stimata. Tre anni – disse Sasuke.  
\- Se ti immergi in un colpo solo non è così traumatico – gli fece notare Shisui, mentre usciva dall’acqua e si dirigeva verso il proprio ombrellone assieme a Itachi.  
_Prima o poi lo uccido_.  
Fece un respiro profondo e, mentre trattene il fiato, si immerse completamente. Iniziò a nuotare sott’acqua, lasciandosi avvolgere da quest’ultima. Aveva sempre trovato quella sensazione estremamente rilassante. Ogni suono veniva isolato e a Sasuke sembrava ogni volta di entrare in un mondo a parte, completamente diverso da quello quotidiano.  
Era come se lì sotto nessuno potesse vederlo o sentirlo, come se nessuno potesse disturbarlo.  
Fece un paio di bracciate, finché non andò a sbattere la faccia contro _qualcosa_.  
Si fermò immediatamente e riemerse dall'acqua, ancora con gli occhi chiusi e i capelli gocciolanti appiccicati al volto.  
\- Che cazzo! – esclamò.  
\- Oh beh... grazie – gli rispose una voce con tono quasi lusingato.  
Sasuke si stropicciò gli occhi, la testa ancora china e lo sguardo rivolto verso il basso. Un dettaglio gli saltò subito all'occhio. Il tizio che gli stava di fronte e contro cui aveva sbattuto era uno di quei nudisti esibizionisti della spiaggia accanto.  
_Kami. Ma che ho fatto di male nella vita?_  
Aveva appena sbattuto contro il pene di qualcuno? Sasuke si augurava ardentemente di no.  
Sollevò repentinamente la testa, dal momento che non gli sembrava esattamente il caso di fissare il cazzo – per quanto notevole fosse, doveva ammetterlo – di uno sconosciuto. Ma quando alzò lo sguardo, Sasuke rimase ancor più allibito.  
\- _Tu_ – sibilò – Tu sei il tizio dell'aereo. Naruto.  
Un tizio del genere non si dimenticava facilmente, quindi Sasuke aveva impiegato solo una manciata di secondi per riconoscerlo.  
Solo qualche istante più tardi si rese conto di aver appena sbattuto la faccia contro Naruto – precisamente contro il suo (notevole) pene – e che aveva preso la sua esclamazione come un complimento rivolto ai suoi genitali. E se prima Sasuke pensava che le cose non potevano andare peggio di così... beh, si era appena ricreduto.  
\- Sasuke. Giusto? – domandò l'altro sorridendo.  
Naruto sembrava perfettamente a suo agio nonostante fosse completamente nudo dinnanzi ad uno sconosciuto.  
Sasuke annuì, mentre si tastò l'attaccatura del naso ancora leggermente dolorante.  
\- Tutto bene? Ti fa male? – chiese Naruto.  
\- A momenti mi spaccavo il setto nasale. Cristo, ma quanto sei duro?  
Solo due secondi più tardi Sasuke si rese conto di aver detto una frase fin troppo carica di doppio senso e si maledì internamente. Perché quel tizio gli faceva sempre fare figure di merda, diamine?!  
Era la seconda volta che si lasciava sfuggire involontariamente doppi sensi. Dinnanzi allo stesso tizio, per giunta.  
Sperò ardentemente che Naruto non cogliesse il doppio senso, anche se sapeva che ciò era impossibile.  
Infatti lo vide sorridere malizioso e divertito.  
Arrossì leggermente e abbassò lo sguardo per sfuggire a quello cristallino di Naruto, ma gli occhi pece si posarono inavvertitamente sul basso ventre dell'altro. Di nuovo.  
Una sottile linea di peluria bionda scendeva dall’ombelico fino al pube, andando poi ad espandersi in piccoli riccioli dorati, più scuri dei capelli.  
Indugiò appena su quella parte del corpo lasciata in bella mostra – come se Naruto ne andasse particolarmente fiero – e si ritrovò a fare pensieri poco casti e considerazioni su quelle dimensioni fuori dall'ordinario.  
_Kami! Ma che problemi ho?_  
Distolse nuovamente lo sguardo.  
\- Beh, io esco – disse sbrigativo Sasuke, non sapendo più dove mettere gli occhi e come uscire da quella situazione a dir poco surreale.  
\- Oh, esco anch'io. Ormai sono in acqua da mezzora.  
Si avviarono verso la riva, Sasuke davanti e Naruto qualche passo dietro di lui.  
\- Quanto ti fermi? – gli chiese Uzumaki.  
\- Ancora tre giorni, dopodiché ritorno a casa.  
Poi Naruto gli si affiancò. Il livello dell’acqua ormai arrivava alle caviglie e Sasuke cercò con tutto se stesso di non voltarsi in direzione di Naruto e guardare quel corpo completamente nudo che gli camminava affianco e che sprizzava sensualità da ogni diamine di poro.  
\- Senti, Sasuke… – cominciò il nudista – venerdì ci sarà una festa sulla spiaggia, a casa del mio amico. Ti andrebbe di unirti? – gli chiese quasi con cautela, come se in qualche modo ci tenesse ma allo stesso tempo temesse un rifiuto.  
Erano ormai in riva al mare, uno di fronte all’altro. Quella situazione mise leggermente in imbarazzo Sasuke, il quale non sapeva davvero più dove diamine guardare. A complicare la situazione non era solo il fatto che stesse parlando con un tizio nudo. Ma con un tizio nudo, piuttosto attraente – doveva dargliene atto –, ben dotato, completamente bagnato, con quella zazzera bionda spettinata, la pelle bronzea che riluceva a causa delle piccole goccioline salmastre, il fisico aitante, gli addominali scolpiti sui quali spiccava un tatuaggio a spirale – che Sasuke trovava estremamente sexy – e due occhi cristallini in grado di ammaliarlo.  
_Anche sull’aereo era così… bello?_  
Improvvisamente avvertì la gola incredibilmente secca e le gote arrossarsi leggermente – non certo per il caldo estivo.  
\- Allora? Ci vieni? – domandò nuovamente.  
Sasuke distolse gli occhi da quel corpo marmoreo, sperando vivamente che Naruto non si fosse accorto del suo sguardo da ebete.  
\- Ehm… non saprei, il giorno dopo dovrei prendere l’aereo – rispose titubante.  
In quel momento, però, gli tornarono alla mente le parole di Shisui sul fatto che ogni tanto poteva anche lasciarsi andare, e a come Naruto in aeroporto lo avesse definito come un tipo “vecchio dentro”.  
Portò nuovamente lo sguardo sul volto di Naruto. La sua espressione sembrava carica di aspettativa e impreparata a ricevere un rifiuto.  
_Suvvia, sei in vacanza. Divertiti una buona volta e smettila ogni tanto di essere così rigido_.  
La frase di Shisui gli rimbombò nella mente.  
\- D’accordo – concesse.  
E nel dirlo si stupì di se stesso. Perché aveva accettato? Non doveva dimostrare niente a nessuno.  
\- Bene, perfetto! – rispose entusiasta Uzumaki – Venerdì sera alle dieci.  
Prima di salutarsi, Naruto gli comunicò l’indirizzo dell’appartamento sulla spiaggia dove alloggiava, nonché il luogo in cui si sarebbe tenuta la festa.  
  
\- Complimenti, Sasuke, vedo che hai seguito i miei preziosi consigli e ti sei dato da fare – gli disse Shisui, non appena giunse al proprio ombrellone.  
\- Tsk. Taci.  
\- Lo conoscevi, otouto? – domandò Itachi.  
\- È il tizio che ho conosciuto sull’aereo. Mi ha invitato ad una festa venerdì sera…  
\- E ci andrai? – domandò il fratello.  
\- Gli ho detto di sì… anche se non ne sono molto convinto.  
\- Dovresti almeno provarci. Hai fatto bene ad accettare. Nel peggiore dei casi puoi sempre tornare in albergo.  
Sasuke mugugnò in segno d’assenso. Iniziava a pentirsi di aver accettato quell’invito. Anche se, d’altra parte, convenne che era in vacanza e ogni cosa sarebbe rimasta lì e che ogni tanto poteva davvero concedersi uno strappo alla regola.  
\- Sono contento che il mio discepolo abbia rimorchiato – lo schernì Shisui, mettendogli un braccio attorno al collo.  
Il più piccolo si sottrasse da quella presa, leggermente infastidito.  
\- Non ho rimorchiato – gli fece notare.  
\- Povero ingenuo. In ogni caso, dacci dentro, Sasu-chan.   


*

  
Naruto si sdraiò supino sul telo mare, lasciando che i raggi solari si schiantassero contro la pelle abbronzata ricoperta di goccioline.  
Il fatto che Sasuke avesse acconsentito a partecipare alla festa gli aveva fatto particolarmente piacere, più di quanto si era aspettato.  
Il loro primo incontro in aeroporto non era certo stato dei migliori e riconosceva di aver detto cose fuori luogo. D’altronde non lo conosceva e, da parte sua, era stato stupido giudicarlo così su due piedi. E, nonostante l’impressione iniziale che gli aveva fatto, Sasuke in qualche modo aveva catturato la sua attenzione.  
Gli era sembrato uno di quei ragazzi un po’ impacciati nelle relazioni sociali, specialmente durante i momenti iniziali in cui conosceva qualcuno. Per qualche strano motivo gli aveva suscitato la voglia di farlo divertire. Era più forte di lui, appena conosceva qualcuno che gli ispirasse desiderava subito stringerci amicizia e contagiarlo con la propria allegria.  
Il fatto che poi trovasse Sasuke un ragazzo estremamente affascinante – con quella pelle liscia e diafana, i lineamenti delicati, il fisico definito se pur meno robusto del suo, e quegli occhi color pece assurdamente ipnotici – era tutta un’altra questione.  
\- Senti, Kiba. Ho invitato un tizio alla festa di venerdì. Non ti dispiace, vero? – domandò Naruto all’amico, sdraiato affianco a lui, a pancia in giù.  
Kiba mugugnò, come se Naruto avesse appena interrotto quella sua pace interiore.  
\- No. Più siamo meglio è. E dove lo avresti conosciuto questo tizio?  
\- È una storia buffa. Ci siamo conosciuti in aeroporto e ci siamo rincontrati qui in spiaggia.  
\- Carino? – domandò Kiba malizioso.  
\- Molto – concesse Naruto.   
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

Vacanze memorabili   
  
II parte

  
  
  
  
  
Venerdì sera era giunto fin troppo in fretta per i gusti di Sasuke.   
Aveva noleggiato un’auto per recarsi all’appartamento di Naruto. In quell’istante stava guidando per le vie illuminate della città, domandandosi per quale assurdo motivo lo stesse facendo.  
Shisui in quei due giorni lo aveva tartassato per bene, gli aveva detto di provarci e divertirsi. Gli aveva anche dato qualche consiglio sul sesso che Sasuke si era categoricamente rifiutato di ascoltare, dal momento che non era un verginello inesperto e ingenuo. E aveva insistito perché gli prestasse addirittura dei preservativi – nemmeno fosse stato un quindicenne.  
“ _Non preoccuparti, Sasu-chan. Me li restituirai_ ” gli aveva detto.  
Sasuke gli aveva presi con un gesto secco della mano, senza nemmeno ringraziarlo, col volto in fiamme.  
Giunse finalmente a destinazione. Scese dall'auto e udì immediatamente un chiacchiericcio incessante e la musica vibrare nell’aria.  
Si chiese ancora per quale motivo fosse lì. Lui non doveva dimostrare nulla a nessuno e doveva rendere conto solo a se stesso, diamine. D’altra parte, però, non era tipo da fuggire così e rimangiarsi la parola. Soprattutto perché ricordava l’espressione carica di aspettativa di Naruto e il sorriso che gli aveva rivolto nel momento in cui aveva accettato quell’invito.  
Non fece in tempo a pensare di risalire in macchina che si sentì chiamare da una voce ormai familiare.  
\- Ehi, Sasuke! Sei venuto alla fine. Credevo mi avresti dato buca – disse scherzosamente, avvicinandosi all’altro.  
Fu sinceramente felice di vederlo arrivare. Aveva avuto il presentimento che avesse potuto non venire. Non sapeva esattamente perché, ma Naruto ci teneva particolarmente. Quel Sasuke aveva un che di interessante. Quel suo lato un po’ cupo e riservato che lo facevano sembrare inarrivabile lo aveva incuriosito parecchio e spronato ad instaurare un contatto. Era come se, irrazionalmente, si fosse posto l’obiettivo di farlo un po’ sbottonare, in modo da poter conoscerlo meglio. Per non parlare di quegli occhi nerissimi, dai quali si era sentito fin da subito calamitato. Senza contare il suo modo un po’ impacciato di approcciarsi a lui, specialmente in spiaggia.  
Doveva ammettere che quel giorno aveva fatto prevalere il suo lato sadico e si era divertito non poco a veder Sasuke sudare per mantenere un atteggiamento all’apparenza normale davanti al proprio corpo nudo. Eppure, come persona gli aveva suscitato un ingiustificato interesse e gli era venuto maledettamente spontaneo invitarlo alla festa.  
Che poi fosse dannatamente bello, con quei lineamenti sottili, il naso fine, la pelle diafana, i capelli corvini e il fisico asciutto se pur definito, era un altro punto a favore di Sasuke.  
Quest’ultimo si voltò, ritrovandosi a fronteggiare due occhi azzurrissimi incastonati in quel viso color caramello. Rimase per un istante incantato, trovandolo estremamente bello.  
\- Per chi mi hai preso? Rispetto sempre gli impegni presi – gli fece poi notare, piccato.  
\- Mi fa piacere – rispose sinceramente. E Sasuke si chiese perché quel tono e l’espressione felice di Naruto gli avessero procurato un leggero sussulto all’altezza del petto.  
\- Vieni, ti faccio strada – gli disse sorridente.  
 _No, seriamente, è lo stesso tizio strambo, trafelato, con la maglietta pezzata che ho conosciuto sull’aereo?_

  
**

  
La maggior parte del tempo Sasuke lo aveva trascorso in prossimità degli alcolici.   
Appena era arrivato, Naruto lo aveva presentato ad alcuni suoi amici – quelli con cui condivideva l'appartamento – e lo avevano accolto piuttosto calorosamente. Li aveva trovati anche più sobri e tranquilli di quanto si fosse aspettato. Nonostante ce ne fossero due in particolare – un tizio amante dei cani e una ragazza dai cappelli tinti di un rosa confetto – che sembravano tener testa a Naruto in quanto ad esuberanza.  
Lui non era certo un asso nell'attaccare bottone e intrattenere conversazioni, non era un tipo che gli altri avrebbero definito socievole o logorroico, ma Uzumaki compensava quella mancanza. Per quanto potesse sembrare assurdo, non si era sentito così tanto fuori luogo come si era immaginato prima di recarsi alla festa. Merito, forse, dell'alcol che aveva iniziato a circolare nel suo corpo.  
Era seduto sulle scale del portico di quella casa in riva al mare dopo che tutti gli altri avevano deciso di farsi un bagno notturno.  
Percepiva la testa incredibilmente leggera e le gote accaldate. Forse aveva bevuto un po’ troppo visto che non reggeva particolarmente bene e beveva solo in poche occasioni. Anche se non era giunto ancora al proprio limite e conservava ancora parte della sua lucidità.  
Ad un tratto Naruto gli si avvicinò e gli si sedette accanto, in mano una bottiglia di Jack Daniel’s. Allungò il braccio, invitando tacitamente Sasuke a bere un sorso. Quest’ultimo lo guardò in viso. Anche Naruto sembrava essere un po’ brillo.  
Afferrò la bottiglia e bevve.  
  
Continuarono a bere a turno, parlando di svariati argomenti, di cosa facessero nella vita.  
Sasuke aveva scoperto che Naruto lavorava come tecnico informatico in un’azienda e un paio di giorni alla settimana allenava una piccola squadra di calcio di bambini nel proprio quartiere a Konoha. Inoltre aveva appreso che abitavano relativamente vicini. Eppure non si erano mai incontrati.  
\- Certo che però sei stato piuttosto scontroso in aeroporto.  
\- Io sarò stato anche scontroso, ma tu sei stato piuttosto molesto – gli fece notare Sasuke – Avrò letto dieci volte la stessa riga per colpa tua e delle tue chiacchiere.  
\- Tsk. Poteva sempre andarti peggio. Saresti potuto capitare vicino ad un molestatore.  
Sasuke avrebbe voluto dirgli che, in fin dei conti, era andata esattamente così – anche se Uzumaki intendeva un molestatore di tutt’altro tipo – ma preferì lasciar correre.  
Ad ogni modo, rimembrare il loro incontro in aereo lo aveva fatto sorridere internamente. Parlare con Naruto gli riusciva in qualche modo naturale, contro ogni previsione iniziale. Il che gli fece dannatamente piacere.  
Forse era vero che doveva dare la possibilità agli altri di farsi conoscere perché, con grande sorpresa, aveva scoperto che Naruto non era così male e in qualche modo era anche... _simpatico_. Oltre che maledettamente sexy – ma quello era un altro dettaglio di tutt’altro genere.  
A qualche metro da loro il fuoco del falò scoppiettava e le fiamme si innalzavano verso il cielo stellato. La luce rossastra illuminava i loro volti, mentre dalla riva del mare giungeva ovattato un chiacchiericcio. Ma entrambi sembravano non badarvi minimamente, come se in quel momento ci fossero solo loro due.  
Quella sera non faceva troppo caldo e soffiava una piacevole brezza. Tutto quell'accostamento di elementi, per qualche strana ragione, trasmise a Sasuke un enorme senso di quiete e tranquillità. Non percepiva più, nemmeno lontanamente, il disagio che aveva provato appena era arrivato o quando aveva incontrato Naruto sulla spiaggia.  
\- Senti, però devo fartela questa domanda… – disse Sasuke, guardandolo in volto.  
Naruto bevve l’ennesimo sorso, per poi annuire.  
\- Non ti vergogni a frequentare una spiaggia di nudisti?  
L’altro rise, divertito. – Certo che no! Perché dovrei?  
Sasuke lo guardò stranito, come se per lui fosse inconcepibile farsi vedere nudo da chiunque. A meno che…  
\- Allora sei un esibizionista!  
\- Non sono un esibizionista! – esclamò, punto sul vivo – Non è una questione di esibizionismo. Non c’entra nulla. È qualcosa che trovo naturale, qualcosa che riguarda il rapporto con se stessi e il proprio corpo ma anche con il proprio corpo e con l’ambiente circostante – cercò di spiegare.  
Uchiha inarcò un sopracciglio. – Sì, certo. Ora ne fai una questione filosofica.  
Naruto bevve un altro sorso di whisky. – E io ti ripeto che non è esibizionismo. Questo è il solito luogo comune! – disse, leggermente imbronciato. – Mh, vediamo… praticare nudismo ha a che fare con il movimento naturista. È una specie di cultura... tipo, che non vede il corpo come qualcosa da disprezzare e che tenta di favorire rispetto per se stessi, ma anche verso gli altri e l’ambiente.  
Assurdo come stessero affrontando discorsi semi-seri con tutto l’alcol in corpo e nonostante entrambi non fossero nel pieno delle loro facoltà. Naruto poi sembrava proprio uno di quei tipi che quando alza il gomito diviene particolarmente logorroico.  
Sasuke fece un mezzo ghigno. – Come no! Secondo me frequenti quel tipo di spiagge anche per vedere gli altri nudi – rispose, guardandolo e simulando diffidenza, nonostante poi si ritrovò a sorridere.  
In qualche modo sapeva che fosse l’alcol a parlare per lui, ma nonostante quella consapevolezza non riusciva a starsene zitto e a porre un filtro tra il proprio cervello e la propria bocca.  
\- Non è vero! Questo è un altro luogo comune che andrebbe sfatato. Non c’entra niente l’ambito sessuale. Non so come dire… – si interruppe, cercando di trovare le parole adatte – è come se tutto fosse legato ad una ideologia – riprovò.  
Poi Naruto fece una pausa e guardò l’espressione leggermente perplessa di Sasuke, il quale sembrava non comprendere a pieno quel concetto ma, nonostante ciò, lo rispettava.  
\- E in ogni caso non ho bisogno di frequentare le spiagge di quel genere per vedere qualcuno nudo, sai? – domandò, in tono malizioso, leccandosi via dalle labbra l’alcol.  
Non ci mise molto per comprendere il senso della frase.  
Vide la pallina del piercing e quella lingua umida spiccare fra le sue labbra e, per qualche strana ragione, percepì un brivido percorrergli la schiena e sentì montare la strana voglia di carezzare quella lingua con la propria.  
Lo faceva apposta oppure Naruto era eccitante di natura?  
Una leggera folata di vento soffiò nell’atmosfera e il delicato odore di Naruto invase con arroganza le narici di Sasuke. Sapeva di pulito e di shampoo e, per qualche motivo, gli suscitò una sensazione di familiarità.  
Si riscosse internamente da quei pensieri.  
Comunque non faceva certo fatica a credere che quel concentrato di testosterone non avesse molte difficoltà a portarsi a letto chicchesia – uomo o donna che fosse, visto che Naruto gli aveva fatto capire di essere bisessuale.  
Diamine, chi avrebbe detto di no ad un tizio così bello? Specialmente se i propri freni inibitori erano compromessi dall’alcol.  
Deglutì e avvertì una leggera vampata di calore avvolgere la pelle chiara. Gli occhi di Naruto erano fissi su di lui. Nelle iridi blu, oscurate da quella notte estiva, gli parve di veder guizzare un desiderio. Lo stava fissando con un’intensità da fargli contorcere le viscere e scombussolargli lo stomaco. Percepì un brivido d’eccitazione pulsare lungo tutto il corpo e impadronirsi delle sue membra. Sentiva la gola secca e ogni cosa sembrava vorticargli attorno. Non sapeva se fosse a causa dell’alcol o di quella situazione e dello sguardo di Uzumaki che era stato in grado di scuotergli l’anima.  
Sasuke non riuscì a distogliere lo sguardo da Naruto. Si ritrovò ad osservarlo come si osserva una scultura, soffermandosi sui dettagli: la zazzera bionda smossa appena dal leggero venticello, il naso ben proporzionato, le labbra leggermente carnose, il collo taurino e le clavicole ambrate lasciate scoperte da quella canottiera larga che indossava.  
Guardò disrattamente l'orologio, senza realmente scorgerne l'ora.  
\- Mh... Sarà meglio che vada. Domani pomeriggio ho l’aereo – disse a un tratto, accortosi di essersi imbambolato su quei dettagli, la voce più rauca di quanto si fosse aspettato.  
Si alzò in piedi, forse troppo velocemente. La vista gli si annebbiò per un istante, poi barcollò leggermente all’indietro. Sentì le dita di Naruto circondargli il polso, nel tentativo di sorreggerlo – o forse di indurlo a rimanere ancora un po’.  
Si ritrovò a terra, più precisamente sdraiato sopra Naruto, i loro visi così vicini. Sasuke poté sentire distintamente il respiro caldo e regolare di Naruto schiantarsi contro le labbra e mescolarsi al proprio.  
In quel momento non aveva le facoltà per analizzare nel dettaglio la situazione, ma conservava ancora quel residuo di coscienza e raziocinio che gli facesse comprendere, quanto bastava, cosa stesse per accadere.  
Spostò gli occhi sulle labbra del biondo, poi li puntò nuovamente in quelli cristallini di Naruto e, di nuovo, sulle sue labbra. Senza pensarci si mosse d’istinto, spinto da un impulso incontrollabile, come se per qualche assurda ragione fosse stato attratto da una forza invisibile. Fece collidere la propria bocca contro quella di Naruto; avvertì le sue labbra schiudersi in risposta, la sua lingua varcare la propria bocca e lambire voracemente la sua gemella.  
Poi tutto divenne confuso.

  
**

  
Sasuke non era sicuro di come, nel giro di qualche minuto, fosse arrivato alla camera di Naruto. Con tutta probabilità si era fatto trasportare dalla foga del momento. Era ubriaco quel tanto che gli bastava per allentare i suoi freni inibitori, ma non abbastanza da non essere cosciente di ciò che stava accadendo.   
Le dita magre e pallide si insinuarono fra quei capelli color grano, sotto la nuca, spingendo ancor di più quelle labbra contro le proprie.  
La lingua umida di Naruto gli invase la bocca con arroganza, come se volesse fargli capire che non gli avrebbe concesso il controllo con tanta facilità.  
Rispose a quel bacio con altrettanta intensità. Naruto lo stava baciando in una maniera a dir poco lasciva e vorace. E non sapeva se era merito anche del piercing alla lingua, ma quel bacio era così osceno ed eccitante come non lo era stato nessun altro.  
Avvertì l’eccitazione crescere e il calore avvolgere la sua pelle diafana. Sentì il proprio fiato mescolarsi a quello dell’altro, i respiri appesantiti appena dall’odore dell’alcol.  
Si staccarono un istante per riprendere fiato. Naruto ne approfittò per sfilargli la maglietta e Sasuke fece lo stesso, scoprendo quel corpo marmoreo, scolpito nel bronzo di quella pelle. Poi tornarono a baciarsi voracemente.  
Le dita magre di Sasuke andarono a slacciare i pantaloni dell’altro, allentando la tensione all’altezza del cavallo. Poi si sentì sospingere sul letto. Si sdraiò supino, puntellando i gomiti, mentre osservò Naruto salire carponi sul materasso e avvicinarsi a lui, gli occhi blu assottigliati e già carichi di desiderio.  
\- Non sei così noioso come pensavo – gli sussurrò Naruto a un palmo dal viso, con voce roca, sfiorandogli le labbra.  
\- Tu invece sei sfacciato e impertinente proprio come immaginavo – rispose prontamente, rivolgendogli un ghigno beffardo prima di leccargli lascivamente il labbro inferiore.  
Naruto portò la bocca all’orecchio di Sasuke mentre lasciò aderire il proprio basso ventre, ancora fasciato dai bermuda, contro quello dell’altro, strusciandovisi addosso.  
\- Non mi pare ti dispiaccia – sussurrò rocamente.  
Avvertì da sopra il tessuto sottile dei pantaloni l’erezione di Naruto premere impudente contro la propria. Inspirò profondamente, leccandosi le labbra. Sentì la sua bocca posarsi sul proprio collo, baciarlo lascivamente, tracciare scie bollenti con la punta della lingua e succhiargli con vigore la pelle diafana, appena sopra la clavicola.  
Una scossa gli attraversò la spina dorsale quando percepì la lingua umida di Naruto scorrere lungo il petto, roteare attorno ad un capezzolo, succhiarlo con dedizione, e scendere fino al ventre piatto, sugli addominali accennati.  
Naruto lo baciò con vigore in prossimità dell’orlo dei pantaloni, mentre con le dita prese a slacciarglieli fin troppo abilmente per uno che aveva bevuto. Glieli sfilò insieme all’intimo, scoprendo la virilità tesa e le cosce pallide già spalancate.  
\- Dovresti prendere il sole anche qui – soffiò sull’erezione, percorrendone l’intera lunghezza con la punta della lingua, mentre le mani carezzavano l’interno coscia e la pelle liscia.  
A Sasuke gli si bloccò il respiro in gola. Osservò rapito ogni sua movenza, gli occhi fissi sull’altro e le labbra schiuse in un ansito soffocato mentre brividi intensi attraversavano tutto il suo corpo.  
Naruto lasciò scorrere lentamente la lingua lungo tutta la sua virilità, dalla base alla punta, soffermandosi su quest’ultima, mentre continuò a guardarlo negli occhi, senza mai interrompere il contatto visivo.  
Lo vide vezzeggiare il proprio glande, la punta della lingua che accarezzava la fessura, e sentì il metallo freddo e liscio del piercing sfregare delicatamente sul frenulo.  
Dio! Era così volgare e osceno, quanto eccitante. Avrebbe potuto stare ore a vederlo giocare col proprio cazzo, a seguire con lo sguardo quella lingua umida che si muoveva fluidamente, con fare esperto e dedizione lungo tutta la sua erezione, dai testicoli fino al glande più scuro e lucido.  
Poi lo vide risalire col la lingua sulla punta, schiudere finalmente la bocca e affondare le labbra, facendole scorrere lentamente lungo tutta la sua lunghezza, fino alla base, spingendosi ogni centimetro duro in gola.  
Reclinò il capo all’indietro e si lasciò sfuggire un gemito quando Uzumaki iniziò a muoversi più velocemente. Sentì il glande sfregare contro il palato dell’altro, le labbra scivolare lungo l’asta turgida e bagnata, e l’ennesima scossa di piacere gli invase le viscere.  
Poi Naruto abbandonò la sua virilità madida di saliva e risalì all’altezza del suo viso. Sasuke catturò nuovamente le sue labbra umide e gonfie e ribaltò le posizioni, facendolo rotolare di fianco. Gli sfilò i pantaloni e l’intimo, liberando la sua virilità.  
Aveva già avuto il _piacere_ di constatarne le dimensioni in spiaggia, eppure in quell’istante gli sembrò ancora più grossa di quanto non gli era parsa in precedenza.  
E beh… avrebbe mentito se avesse detto che gli dispiaceva.  
Si sporse a baciarlo nuovamente, mettendosi cavalcioni sopra di lui e lasciando sfregare le loro erezioni. La pelle di Naruto scottava sotto i polpastrelli e percepì i lombi andargli a fuoco.  
\- Nel cassetto – mugugnò Uzumaki, liberandosi un istante dalle labbra dell’altro – Ci sono i preservativi e del lubrificante – gemette rocamente, portando le mani sui fianchi di Sasuke, mentre quest’ultimo continuava a sfregare il bacino contro il suo, lentamente, con movimenti cadenzati.  
Naruto sembrava essere sull’orlo di una crisi per via di quei movimenti ondulatori ed esasperanti. Sasuke lo vedeva schiudere le labbra e passare la lingua fra esse ogni volta che lasciava strofinare le loro erezioni.  
Ghignò sulle sue labbra. Poi allungò la mano verso il comodino accanto al letto e si sporse in avanti, lasciando che la propria erezione si ritrovasse di proposito ad un soffio dalla bocca di Naruto. Quest’ultimo afferrò Sasuke per le natiche, sollevò il capo e lasciò roteare nuovamente la lingua attorno alla cappella.  
Sasuke gemette rocamente. Si aggrappò alla testiera del letto e iniziò ad ondeggiare lentamente il bacino. Naruto si lasciò scopare la bocca senza battere ciglio, le mani ancora arpionate al fondoschiena dell’altro mentre ne seguiva i movimenti.  
Dovette fare un grande sforzo per ritrarsi da quelle piacevoli attenzioni.  
Porse a Naruto il tubetto di lubrificante e si posizionò nuovamente a cavalcioni sopra di lui.  
Uzumaki si inumidì due dita prima di posizionarle sull’ano di Sasuke. Tastò l’anello di muscoli e vi strusciò sopra i polpastrelli con vigore.  
Sasuke gemette sulle sue labbra. Sentì i propri muscoli contrarsi a quel tocco e, involontariamente, espose maggiormente il fondoschiena. Si passò la lingua fra le labbra quando avvertì l’indice di Naruto premere appena in prossimità della sua entrata.  
\- Me lo concedi? – domandò rocamente, baciandogli il collo niveo in prossimità del pomo d’Adamo, il mento e poi le labbra.  
\- Non pensavo che arrivati a questo punto ti servisse un permesso esplicito – rispose ansante – Ti facevo più intraprendente – lo provocò.  
Naruto sorrise beffardo, per poi affondare la falange in quell’inferno caldo. Iniziò a muovere il dito lentamente, lasciando all’altro il tempo di abituarsi a quell’intrusione, mentre continuò a baciarlo voracemente. Introdusse un secondo dito quando sentì scemare l’attrito e aumentò leggermente il ritmo, beandosi degli ansiti dell’altro. Continuò ad affondare in lui, lento e deciso, fino alle nocche, mentre con l’altra mano gli allargava una natica.  
Sasuke si lasciò sfuggire un gemito nell’avvertire quelle falangi spingersi nella propria carne, sempre più in profondità, quasi con arroganza. Poi si tirò su con la schiena e rivolse a Naruto un sorriso malizioso.  
\- Direi che può bastare – gli disse, invitandolo a sfilare le dita e posizionandosi meglio sopra di lui.  
Naruto ricambiò il sorriso. Si infilò il preservativo e puntò il glande verso l’anello di muscoli, penetrandolo lentamente.  
Una smorfia distorse l’espressione di Sasuke. Percepì immediatamente il fastidio dovuto a quell’ _ingombrante_ intrusione. Sentì Naruto cominciare a muoversi lentamente in lui, i muscoli contrarsi attorno all’erezione che con calma si faceva spazio fra le sue viscere.  
Gemette rocamente quando avvertì Uzumaki spingere più a fondo, colpendo ripetutamente il suo punto più sensibile e, lentamente, avvertì il dolore diminuire, fino ad essere sostituito completamente dal piacere.  
Sapeva che l’indomani si sarebbe pentito di aver scopato con un tizio conosciuto solo pochi giorni prima, che certe cose era solito farle quando era ancora un ragazzino immaturo, ma in quel momento non è che gliene importasse poi molto. Specialmente perché non era nel pieno delle sue facoltà intellettive e quel piacere, mischiato all’effetto dell’alcol, gli stava annebbiando ancor più il raziocinio.  
Lasciò scorrere con bramosia le mani lungo i fianchi spessi di Naruto, sui suoi addominali; saggiò con le dita pallide la consistenza dura dei muscoli contratti sotto la pelle ambrata e bollente. Arrestò le proprie mani sul petto ampio dell’altro, inarcò la schiena e reclinò il capo all’indietro. Iniziò a muovere ritmicamente il bacino, mentre Naruto portò le mani sui suoi fianchi accompagnandone i movimenti ondulatori e godendosi quella scena.  
I gemiti di Uzumaki accompagnavano quelli di Sasuke, mentre quest’ultimo continuava a muoversi, lasciando che l’erezione dell’altro sgusciasse fuori quasi del tutto per poi tornare ad essere inglobata completamente.  
Sasuke si muoveva lento e deciso, gli schiocchi umidi e osceni risuonavano nell’atmosfera della camera e accompagnavano gli ansiti. Aveva la pelle leggermente imperlata di sudore, alcuni fili corvini appiccicati alla fronte e al collo pallido. E Naruto, sotto di sé, era nella stessa situazione. I capelli biondi spettinati che gli davano un’aria più selvaggia del solito e la pelle bronzea e sudata lo rendevano in qualche modo estremamente affascinante ed eccitante. Sentiva quelle sue mani scorrere con bramosia lungo le cosce divaricate, le dita stringersi sulla pelle e poi tornare a cingergli i fianchi.  
Uzumaki non si perdeva un solo movimento di Sasuke, non gli staccava mai gli occhi di dosso. Vedere Sasuke sopra di sé, intento a cavalcarlo e a mordersi convulsamente il labbro inferiore in preda all’eccitazione era uno spettacolo impagabile.  
Quando Sasuke incrociò lo sguardo liquido di Naruto percepì l’ennesimo brivido intenso corrergli lungo tutto il corpo, dalla testa alle dita dei piedi.  
Ansimò più forte quando Naruto iniziò a muoversi, veloce e deciso. Sentì ogni centimetro duro riempirlo fino in fondo, stilettate di piacere infiammargli i lombi e accumularsi nel basso ventre. Tentò di portare una mano alla propria erezione, ma Uzumaki lo precedette. Avvertì le sue dita serrarsi attorno alla virilità dura e congestionata e sfregarla distrattamente, mentre continuava a muoversi senza sosta, aumentando sempre più il ritmo degli affondi.  
Gemette più forte, indecentemente, ormai al limite. Percepì il piacere accumularsi sempre più nel basso ventre, brividi intensi percorrergli la spina dorsale e risalirgli fino alla nuca. Sentiva di essere al limite, l’orgasmo ormai così vicino. La mano sulla sua erezione iniziò a muoversi più velocemente, in maniera sconnessa.  
Venne scosso con violenza da un’ondata di piacere, che lo fece vibrare dalla testa alle dita dei piedi, nel momento in cui fu colto dall’orgasmo, imbrattando le dita di Naruto. Ma quest’ultimo non se ne preoccupò e raggiunse l’apice pochi istanti più tardi, gemendo rocamente e stringendo spasmodicamente i fianchi di Sasuke.  
Sasuke si rimise i boxer dopo essersi dato una ripulita. Gli girava leggermente la testa per via dell’alcol che ancora circolava nel suo organismo e avvertì i primi sintomi della stanchezza impadronirsi del suo corpo.  
Fece per raccattare i propri vestiti – che nella foga del momento erano stati sparsi sul pavimento – quando la voce di Naruto, sdraiato sul materasso, lo bloccò.  
\- Che stai facendo?  
Sasuke si voltò a guardarlo, leggermente perplesso, come se avesse chiesto chissà quale assurdità.  
\- Torno in albergo, mi pare ovvio – disse.  
\- Oh, sei uno di quelli che dopo una scopata se la dà a gambe levate, quindi – osservò piatto.  
\- Eh? Cosa? No! – esclamò Sasuke, leggermente infastidito e rosso in volto.  
Certo che non era quel tipo di persona. Non era nemmeno il tipo di persona da andare a letto col primo conosciuto ad una festa. Ma dettagli.  
Si maledì mentalmente, più o meno consapevole di aver fatto una cazzata.  
Si infilò bruscamente i jeans e un altro capogiro lo colse di sorpresa, costringendolo a sedersi sul bordo del materasso.  
Naruto sorrise beffardo.  
\- Ad ogni modo, sei ubriaco e non sei nelle condizioni per guidare – gli fece notare Uzumaki – Potresti dormire qui, per questa notte.  
Sasuke si voltò a guardarlo, leggermente riluttante.  
\- Ehi, guarda che non ho mica intenzione di farti _cose_. Anche perché le ho già fatte… e ammetto che mi sia piaciuto parecchio – e ghignò, rivolgendogli un’occhiata maliziosa – Sai, non ti credevo un tipo così… _passionale_. Riservi molte sorprese, Sas’ke.  
Uchiha si sentì arrossire fino alle punte delle orecchie. Diamine, da quando aveva conosciuto Naruto gli aveva regalato diverse figure di merda non indifferenti.  
Comunque, doveva ammettere che, in effetti, non era esattamente il caso di mettersi alla guida viste le condizioni in cui versava. Ma al contempo non è che lo allettasse particolarmente la prospettiva di rimanere lì a dormire.  
Non che Naruto sembrasse un tipo pericoloso. Impertinente – quando voleva fastidioso e indisponente –, _volgare_ – colpa di quel piercing (Dio!, se ci ripensava gli sarebbe venuto duro di nuovo) e del tatuaggio sullo stomaco –, senza peli sulla lingua, maledettamente sexy, certo. Ma non pericoloso. Era pericoloso solo per la propria sanità mentale e per la propria reputazione, ma per il resto era davvero un tipo a posto.  
Si umettò le labbra e si massaggiò le tempie, cercando di alleviare le fitte alla testa.  
\- Rimettiti le mutande – gli disse Sasuke , dandogli nuovamente le spalle e ormai arresosi all’idea di rimanere lì per la notte.  
\- No che non me le rimetto. Dormo sempre nudo!  
Sasuke si voltò nuovamente, l’espressione leggermente infastidita.  
 _Strano_.  
\- Non mi interessa.  
\- Senti, non mi rimetterò le mutande solo per farti un piacere. E poi, dai, mi hai già visto nudo due volte. Temi di non riuscire a trattenerti e saltarmi addosso nel sonno? Oppure ti succede solo quando alzi un po’ troppo il gomito – ammiccò. – Perché, sai, a me andrebbe anche bene. Non sarò certo io a lamentarm…  
\- Va bene, d’accordo. Ora chiudi la bocca – lo zittì.  
Non aveva intenzione di intavolare un’altra futile discussione, per cui preferì non ribattere a quella provocazione. Anche perché non è che avesse chissà quali argomentazioni in sua difesa.  
Stizzito, mugugnò qualche imprecazione rivolta a nessuno in particolare e si sdraiò sul materasso, sperando che la notte scorresse in fretta.  


**

  
Aprì a fatica gli occhi, lasciando che lentamente i contorni della stanza divenissero più vividi. Guardò l’ora sul display del proprio cellulare constatando che erano già le dieci del mattino. Si rivestì in fretta, facendo ben attenzione a non far rumore, prese le proprie scarpe e fece per sgattaiolare fuori dalla stanza come il peggiore dei ladri.   
\- Te ne vai senza salutare?  
La voce rauca di Naruto lo bloccò sulla soglia e Sasuke imprecò mentalmente.  
\- Non volevo svegliarti – mentì, per poi voltarsi.  
I propri occhi gli restituirono un’immagine a dir poco idilliaca. Possibile che anche di mattina fosse così bello?  
Naruto aveva la schiena poggiata alla testiera del letto, la zazzera bionda spettinata e il lenzuolo attorcigliato attorno alle gambe e che copriva appena il basso ventre.  
 _Però è proprio bello_ constatò. Poi lo vide grattarsi scompostamente e senza alcun tipo di ritegno la chiappa sinistra. _Sì. Come non detto._  
\- Beh, non importa. Tanto ci rivedremo sull’aereo.  
Sasuke ebbe un leggero sussulto e sperò di aver capito male. Sgranò leggermente gli occhi.  
\- Anche tu parti oggi pomeriggio? – domandò sorpreso e allarmato.  
\- Eh già – sorrise Naruto – Sarà divertente, vedrai.  
L’altro sentì montare lo sconforto. La sera prima non poteva starsene in hotel a leggere un libro? Oppure a guardarsi un porno? O a bere un cocktail? No, aveva voluto mettersi alla prova, mettere a tacere gli sproloqui di Shisui e andare a quella maledetta festa e limonarsi duro un tizio eccentrico frequentante le spiagge di nudisti e che aveva conosciuto in circostanze piuttosto discutibili ed insolite.  
Ma ormai la beffa l’aveva fatta e doveva assumersi la responsabilità e subirsi le conseguenze.  
 _Kami! Questo è il karma che mi punisce_.  
\- Evviva – disse in tono piatto – Beh, vorrà dire che ci vedremo sull’aereo, allora. Ora è meglio che vada! – disse sbrigativo.  
Naruto lo guardò andare via e sorrise.  
\- Che tipo interessante – constatò fra sé e sé.

  
**

  
Come il più infimo dei ladri, Sasuke si guardò attorno furtivamente per accertarsi che nei dintorni non ci fosse Itachi. Ma, soprattutto, che non ci fosse Shisui.   
Non sapeva esattamente perché si stesse nascondendo dai due – specialmente dal secondo – visto che era un uomo adulto e vaccinato e poteva fare della propria vita ciò che voleva senza dover rendere conto a qualcuno e senza doversi preoccupare di cosa pensassero gli altri. Preferì comunque non farsi vedere, perché non aveva molta voglia di spiegare ai due il motivo per cui fosse tornato solamente a quell’ora. E, oltretutto, non aveva la minima intenzione di sorbirsi le provocazioni di Shisui di prima mattina, considerato che aveva ancora i postumi della sbornia e un lieve mal di testa a martellargli le tempie.  
Scivolò in camera, lieto di non aver fatto spiacevoli incontri. Si cambiò, si lavò il viso con acqua fredda nella speranza di scrollarsi di dosso l’aspetto cadaverico e scacciare lo stato comatoso in cui ancora versava e iniziò a mettere alcuni vestiti in valigia.  
Quando ebbe finito, decise di concedersi un ultimo momento di relax in spiaggia prima della partenza. Era sicuro che avrebbe trovato Shisui e Itachi già sotto l’ombrellone.  
Infatti ne ebbe la conferma nel momento in cui arrivò in spiaggia.  
\- Ciao, otouto! Hai dormito fino a quest’ora? – domandò Itachi, interrompendo la propria lettura.  
\- No, ho iniziato a preparare la valigia visto che fra poco partiamo – optò per una mezza verità.  
\- Sei tornato tardi ieri sera? – chiese poi suo fratello.  
Sasuke ebbe un sussulto interiore.  
 _Posso anche dirlo che sono tornato solo questa mattina, diamine._  
\- No, sono tornato abbastanza presto, visto che sapevo che avrei dovuto prendere l’aereo e fare la valigia.  
Si maledì mentalmente. Come non detto.  
Poi Sasuke si sfilò la t-shirt e fece per adagiarsi sulla sdraio, ma Shisui gli si accostò immediatamente, sedendosi al suo fianco e circondandogli il collo con un braccio.  
\- Dimmi, Sasu-chan, com’è stata la festa? Ti sei divertito? Hai rimorchiato quel bel biondino?  
Gli porse a raffica quelle domande, come se lo stesse sottoponendo ad un interrogatorio.  
Si sfilò dalla presa per poi scoccare all’altro un’occhiata leggermente riluttante.  
\- È stata una noia mortale – mentì spudoratamente.  
Non è che potesse dire di essersi divertito come un matto, ma di certo non si era annoiato.  
Shisui lo guardò circospetto, assottigliando gli occhi e scrutandolo attentamente da capo a piedi, come se stesse cercando di scorgere sul volto dell’altro le risposte che cercava. Poi sorrise sghembo. Molto tranquillamente e in silenzio si alzò dalla sdraio per sedersi sulla propria, dando le spalle ad Itachi.  
\- Senti… – cominciò Shisui, in tono quasi clinico – almeno è stata una bella scopata? Voglio dire, quel biondino era bravo quanto dotato? – domandò sottovoce, per non farsi sentire da Itachi.  
Sasuke si sentì arrossire fino alla punta delle orecchie.  
\- Non ci ho mica fatto sesso. E poi non sono affari che ti riguardano – disse, tentando di assumere il tono più stizzito che poteva, per poi sdraiarsi e distogliere lo sguardo da Shisui.  
Shisui rise sornione. Poi si sdraiò anche lui.  
Sasuke ringraziò i kami che il discorso fosse cessato così facilmente e che Shisui avesse mollato la presa immediatamente.  
\- Comunque, Sasu-chan – disse poi, dopo qualche attimo di silenzio – Se devi raccontare cazzate almeno fallo bene.  
L’altro si voltò a guardarlo con espressione quasi oltraggiata. Anche se sapeva di aver mentito, assunse un’espressione fintamente confusa.  
\- A proposito… bel succhiotto – gli fece notare, indicandogli la piccola macchia rossa e violacea appena sopra la clavicola – Quel biondino doveva essere proprio un bel tipo – e sorrise divertito.  
Sasuke sgranò gli occhi. Prese il cellulare e si specchiò nello schermo.  
Sul collo, appena sopra la clavicola, sulla pelle diafana spiccava una piccola chiazza rossastra.  
Guardò nuovamente Shisui, leggendo sul suo volto un’espressione maledettamente divertita. Aprì bocca per ribattere, ma non seppe cosa dire, ormai consapevole di essere stato scoperto. Gli rivolse uno sguardo sprezzante e infastidito, nel tentativo di nascondere l’imbarazzo.  
 _Giuro che durante il viaggio di ritorno butto Naruto giù dall’aereo. Questa vacanza è proprio da dimenticare_ pensò. Anche se, in fondo, non ne era così convinto. Dopotutto, era consapevole che l'avrebbe ricordata per molto tempo.  
E poi aveva ancora il viaggio di ritorno per cambiare idea.  
  
  
  


  
  
  



End file.
